


No Shadows Under the Sun

by PinkNeonAZURE



Series: PinkNeonAZURE's Practice Sessions [2]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Angst, F/F, backstories, practice, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkNeonAZURE/pseuds/PinkNeonAZURE
Summary: Miku has a talk with Hibiki.
Relationships: Tachibana Hibiki (Another)/Kohinata Miku
Series: PinkNeonAZURE's Practice Sessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058042
Kudos: 2





	No Shadows Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short, I didn't really have an idea for this. Just happened as I wrote.

A blinding light pierced Hibiki's eyes as she opened them.

"W-What? Where am I?" She said as she tried to stand.

Miku heard her voice and snapped immediately.

She came up to where Hibiki was on the couch, wiping her hands on the apron she had on. She put her hand on Hibiki's head, checking if she hot. "Lay back down, Hibiki. You have to rest, that fight took a lot out of you." She said with a slightly scolding tone.

"What? What happened?" Hibiki asked as she was layed back down. Miku sighed as she spoke. "You were out numbered and I had to come and save you. Now, lay down. I'm making dinner." Miku said as she stood up from her kneeling position.

"Why are you doing this?" Hibiki asked, as she sat up again, refusing to follow Miku's request. "We both know you don't even love me. You only love the Hibiki from..."

"Stop!"

Miku shouted, as tears spilled down her face. She turned around to face Hibiki as she continued. "If I really loved the Hibiki from my world, why would I leave her sick just to come save you. Can't you see?"

She stopped to dry her tears. "I love both of you equally. OK. I don't want anything to happen to the both of you. I know that your circumstances caused you to lose me from this world and you miss her but, that doesn't give you the right to think that I am like her. As if I abbandoned you."

She crossed her arms as she turned to go back to the kitchen. "Now, If you'll excuse me. I have to continue making dinner." She said, her voice slightly shakey.

Hibiki watched her as she left. Her own tears threatening to fall. She eventually stood up and went to the kitchen. She stood in the doorway, blanket wrapped around her, as she felt the cold wind coming from the open window.

She sighed as she was about to speak. "I'm sorry. I know that was selfish of me and I know I'm not the kindest person, but you have to understand. Miku left after the Zwei Wing incident and so did my parents. They left with my grandmother who eventually died from old age." She sighed as her tears finally spilled. "Everyone left me alone. So just so hard to believe that someone actually cares."

Miku turned to look at her. She knew that what she was saying was true, but still. It was unfair to treat everyone as if they a threat.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Miku came towards her with a hug. "Yes. I can never stay mad at you."

They both knew they needed each other more than ever.


End file.
